¡Pillada!
by Nanachan31
Summary: Ichia Ichia puede ser demasiado tentador, y dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato pero ¿Qué creen que pasaría si el ninja copia se encuentra a su alumna leyendo el librito naranja?


Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**¡Pillada!**

Estaba entrenando junto a mis compañeros y como de costumbre nuestro albino sensei estaba sentado aparentemente sin hacer el más mínimo caso a nuestros movimientos, al parecer ese maldito libro era más interesante que nuestra formación.

-Se acabó por hoy, podéis iros.- dicho eso volvió a su lectura.

-Otro día que no nos enseña nada nuevo…- me quejé en voz baja.

-¿Por qué no le dices algo tú? Te suele hacer más caso que a nosotros- sugirió Sakura.

-Eso no es verdad, nos trata a todos igual.-

-De todas formas da igual, yo he quedado con Ino-cerda-

-¡A mi me dijo Iruka-sensei que me invitaría a Ramen!- gritó Naruto, Sai se acercó a mí con una sonrisa y me puso la mano en el hombro antes de hablar.

-Yo puedo quedarm...- Sakura le interrumpió con un codazo y le dijo algo al oído-¿No crees que deberías hablar con él? Así podréis estar a solas.- Tanto Sakura como Sai eran conscientes de mis sentimientos hacia el Jonin del equipo sólo que al último a veces había que recordarle ese pequeño detalle.

No quería estar a solas con él porque desde que me enteré de mis sentimientos me dolía el pecho cuando estaba cerca y no era capaz de hablar con él, antes de que pudiese poner una escusa para librarme de la situación Naruto me interrumpió gritando de nuevo.

-¿Y por qué debería quedarse ella a solas con Kakashi-sensei?- Sakura le tapó la boca inmediatamente, dándole una colleja por su alto nivel de indiscreto.

-¿Qué ocurre? No creo que lo haya escuchado, está leyendo- Dijo Sai muy seguro.

-Tú no lo conoces, es capaz de hacer tantas cosas a la vez...- respondí mirándole de reojo.

-Aun así, no tiene cara de haberse enterado-

-Tampoco es que veamos su cara…-

-¿De qué estáis hablando? ¿Por qué soy el único que no lo sabe?-

-Porque lo gritarías, Naruto ¿tú no habías quedado en cenar con Iruka-sensei?-

-¡Es cierto! ¡RAMEN!- y salió corriendo en dirección a la villa.

Sakura agarró del brazo a Sai y se fueron por el mismo camino que el rubio dejándome sola, me giré dispuesta a hablar con él y avancé unos pasos.

"¿Qué le tendrá tan interesado?" me pregunté puesto que estaba junto a él y no había dicho nada.

Me senté a su lado, cada segundo que pasaba leyendo esas líneas en vez de entablar conversación con mi persona me intrigaba más el contenido de ese maldito libro, traté de leer algo pero desde ese ángulo no se veía ni el nombre del capítulo así pues me eché hacia delante con las manos en el suelo tratando de ver algo, ni siquiera me molesté en ocultar mi interés pero el mayor pareció malinterpretar mi gesto ya que gracias a dicho movimiento acabé haciendo, sin darme cuenta, mi escote más visible para él.

Cerró el libro antes de que pudiese ver nada y se levantó mirando hacia otro lado mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Bueno… yo debo irme, ya nos veremos.- y desapareció con un ¡Puf! dejándome sola con una nube de humo grisáceo.

Pasaron unos días que la curiosidad no me dejaba ni dormir, había intentado en más de una ocasión verlo mientras él lo sostenía en los entrenamientos pero siempre sin éxito, hasta que por fin durante mi día libre logré hacerme con un ejemplar del libro que tan ensimismado lo tenía y me lo había pensado mucho antes de abrirlo pero esa era la única forma posible de conocer un poco más acerca de mi Sensei, así pues me escondí en el bosque que lindaba con el campo de entrenamiento y me dispuse a leer sentada de piernas cruzadas, a medida que pasaba las páginas de aquel prohibido libro naranja me sonrojaba por las acciones que en él se describen pero a pesar de ello no podía evitar seguir leyendo e imaginando las escenas en mi mente junto al hombre que amaba.

Sentí algo cálido a mi espalda pero lo ignore pensando que era el sol.

-Kakashi-sensei...- susurré sin darme cuenta con un pequeño suspiro.

- No deberías tener ese tipo de pensamientos impuros hacia tu sensei- su voz varonil acarició mis oídos a la par que su aliento me producía escalofríos al rozar mi cuello sutilmente.

- ¡Ha-Hatake-s-sensei! N-no sé de qué me habla...- cerré el libro de golpe dejándolo caer sobre el césped fresco, mi rostro estaba completamente colorado por la vergüenza y cuando traté de levantarme sentí unos brazos en mi cintura que lo impedían.

- Es inútil que lo ocultes... Puedo olerlo.- dijo seductoramente en mi oído.

- N-no, se equivoca...-

- Este libro no es apto para jovencitas como tu ¿Sabes el motivo?- dijo ignorando mi comentario.

- N-no-

- Es para evitar que hombres como yo aprovechen el estado en el que te encuentras- pude notar como sonreía bajo su máscara a pesar de no estar mirándole.

-Y-yo no estoy de ninguna...- Kakashi sensei me interrumpió en mitad de la frase.

-Estás húmeda y tu pulso cada vez es más rápido.- me sonrojé de

- Tienes dos elecciones. Una es coger el libro y leer juntos mientras ambos sufrimos exactamente lo mismo, mientras que la otra es dejar que te ayude con tu "problemilla" - en el momento que dijo la última palabra apretó uno de mis pechos despreocupadamente provocándome un gemido de sorpresa.

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿de verdad el ninja copia se me estaba insinuando? Llegué a pensar que estaba soñando así que me pellizque tratando de averiguarlo y milagrosamente no era un sueño, era totalmente real a menos que...

-Usted no es Hatake-sensei.- le acusé tratando de levantarme con tan mala (o buena) suerte que frote mi trasero contra su, en ese momento, endurecida virilidad ganándome un gruñido de su garganta.

-Déjame que te lo demuestre...- dijo con voz ronca, gracias a su fuerza en menos de un segundo me encontraba tumbada en el suelo con él sobre mí.

Sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza cerrando toda vía de escape existente, su ojo brillaba ligeramente con lujuria y pasión mientras me observaba detenidamente.

Yo aún totalmente avergonzada no tenía la menor idea de cómo actuar, su ojo escaneaba cada porción de piel que había al descubierto y me estaba poniendo nerviosa. No veía más allá de la máscara que cubría su rostro parcialmente, por primera vez en mi vida me molestaba el hecho de que se tapase, siempre me había gustado ese lado misterioso suyo pero en ese momento deseé arrancarle aquella tela aunque fuese a mordiscos.

De pronto sentí como acariciaba mis pezones sobre la ropa, se me cortó la respiración e instintivamente arquee la espalda, aprovecho eso para desabrocharme el sujetador con mucha rapidez. El calor se acumulaba en el vientre, era tan placentero que no quería que parase de hacerlo.

-¿Te gusta así?- volvió a rozarlos a través de la tela - ¿o mejor así?- introdujo su mano en mi camiseta y pellizcó suavemente el montículo haciéndome gemir débilmente, no podía ver su cara pero aun así sabía que estaba sonriendo.

-S-sensei... E-esto no está bien- dije entre jadeos puesto que él insistía en producir en mi esa sensación.

-¿Por qué no?- respondió burlón acercándose a mi oído.

-E-etto... L-las relac - se me olvidó por completo lo que iba a decir cuando sentí algo cálido y húmedo sobre mi cuello, una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorrió mi espina dorsal esparciendo una sensación de placer por mi cerebro que me hizo gemir vergonzosamente y poner los ojos en blanco.

-¿Que ibas a decir?- me susurró, de nuevo, burlón al oído.

- Ehh...R-relaciones... Pro - No era capaz de concentrarme y mucho menos cuando me interrumpió de nuevo provocando que saliera de mi garganta otro gemido esta vez lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja seductoramente y volviendo a bajar a mi cuello.

- No me importan las prohibiciones- Traté de mirarle dispuesta a hablar con él pero me tapó los ojos con una de sus manos

- Cierra los ojos por favor - asentí porque no quería incomodarlo , lentamente apartó su mano de mis ojos sin quitarse de encima mía y no supe que estaba haciendo hasta que tomó mis manos y las llevó a lo que parecía ser su rostro, instintivamente traté de abrir los ojos pero los cerré rápidamente evitando problemas y él pareció notarlo.

-Gracias, puedes tocar si lo deseas- susurró

Sonrojada por el doble sentido de la frase decidí acariciar su piel para hacer un pequeño "reconocimiento" y montar una imagen mental.

Mis manos estaban sobre sus mejillas, con movimientos suaves ascendí a su frente que ya había visto en tantas ocasiones, bajé a los ojos con miedo a que los tuviera abiertos y le hiciese daño pero los cerró disfrutando de las caricias que yo le brindaba. Recorrí suavemente la cicatriz de su ojo izquierdo con el dedo índice, le llegaba hasta la mitad del pómulo.

- Esto debió doler mucho...- susurré y él simplemente sonrió, lo sabía por ese sonido tan mono que hacía cada vez que sonreía y porque tenía las manos en su cara, obviamente sentí el movimiento de sus músculos en la típica sonrisilla con los ojos cerrados que hacía

Respiré hondo antes de tocar el puente de su nariz, no sabría describir esa sensación que tuve al rozar su suave piel.

Nariz recta y pequeña, carrillos que daban ganas de tirar de ellos (como las abuelas a sus nietos).Los labios carnosos y suaves, a juzgar por lo que podía distinguir eran bien definidos y con forma de corazón. Tenía pequeños pelillos de corta longitud por la cara, lógicamente barba de un par de días como mucho aunque era de esperar ya que, al fin y al cabo era un hombre adulto.

Me mordí el labio mientras imaginaba sus rasgos, era tan... ¿Sexy? ¿Guapo? No sabría calificar a ese hombre ni en un millón de año pero sí sabía la reacción que producía en mi pecho.

Kakashi quitó mis manos de su cara, por un momento me sentí desilusionada hasta que volví a escuchar su voz

-Puedes abrirlos- dijo lentamente, como si estuviese inseguro de ello pero aun así obedecí.

Para cuando abrí los ojos nuestros labios ya estaban rozándose, deseaba con toda mi alma que dejase de torturarme y me besase de una vez por todas pero ese deseo no se cumplió, cierto moreno vestido de verde nos interrumpió haciendo a Kakashi sacar un kunai y ponerlo en mi garganta.

-¡Kakashi, mi eterno rival!-nos miró con una ceja levantada, probablemente yo estaba roja como un tomate.- ¿Estás entrenando? Pero si hoy es tu día libre, menuda juventud tienes muchacha, pero recuerda ser compasiva con tu viejo sensei-

"Oh Kami, gracias por crear a este ser tan crédulo e inocente" pensé aliviada

-No soy viejo, Gai ¿Debo recordare que tenemos la misma edad y aun así yo parezco más joven?- dijo levantándose y ofreciéndome la mano para ayudarme, que acepté gustosamente.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho para evitar que mi sostén desabrochado no llamase la atención a la "sublime bestia azul de Konoha", el susodicho se acercó a Kakashi.

-No Gai, hoy tengo que llevar a mi alumna a su casa-

-Pero…-

El peli plata rodeó mis hombros con su brazo y empezó a caminar haciéndome ir junto a él.

-Hasta otra Gai-

Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos me paré en seco y él me miró extrañado.

-Un momento, ahora le alcanzo.-

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dio la vuelta sin caminar, simplemente se quedó ahí de pie. Me abroché el sujetador rápidamente y me acerqué a él.

-¿Vamos?- dijo cuando estuve a su lado, yo asentí

Caminamos un rato hasta que llegamos a la villa y entonces me di cuenta de que por la dirección que íbamos no se llegaba a mi casa.

-¿Dónde me lleva, Kakashi-Sensei?-

-Sólo Kakashi ¿vale? Y tutéame por favor.-

-No me has respondido ¿No ibas a llevarme a casa?- insistí

-Nunca dije que eso fuese verdad, limítate a seguirme-

Seguimos caminando un rato hasta que de pronto se paró frente a una casa, abrió la puerta y me invitó a entrar. Pasó justo después que yo y cerró la puerta.

-Bienvenida a mi humilde morada.- Se acercó a mí y me acorraló contra la pared- ahora…. ¿Por dónde íbamos antes de la interrupción?-

Sujetó mi mentón con una mano obligándome a mirarle a su único ojo visible, mi corazón se aceleró de nuevo y me costaba respirar, no podía evitar sentirme de esa forma cuando me miraba tan intensamente. Con la otra mano que tenía libre bajo su máscara y sin previo aviso (aunque debería haberlo adivinado, era bastante obvio) presionó nuestros labios, pasó su húmeda lengua por mi labio inferior para pedir la entrada que concedí inmediatamente, casi por inercia. Nuestros labios bailaban al unísono mientras nuestras lenguas jugaban entre ellas por el control, pasé mis manos por sus hombros hasta que se encontraron en la nuca y tratando de acercarme más a él me puse de puntillas.

Su brazo rodeó mi cintura pegando nuestros cuerpos y la mano antes en mi mentón acarició mi mejilla y mi cuello hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza dónde enredó sus dedos entre mi cabello para mantenerme en ese lugar. Levantó mis piernas haciendo que rodease su cintura con ellas y sin romper el beso nos llevó hasta el sofá de la sala dejándonos caer en el uno sobre el otro, ninguno de los dos quería perder el control sobre el otro pero obviamente ganó el por cuestiones de experiencia recorriendo así cada parte de mi boca provocándome cosquilleos, nos separamos en busca de aire y fue entonces cuando por fin pude ser sincera con mis sentimientos hacia él.

-Te amo Kakashi…- susurré sonrojada

-Lo sé, llevas toda la semana insinuándote- Sonrió de lado, me falto poco para derretirme allí mismo, acababa de darme cuenta de que no llevaba la máscara y era aún más guapo de lo que imaginaba, mi cara estaba completamente roja por la acumulación de sangre.

"Dichosas hormonas adolescentes" pensé

-¿Acabas de darte cuenta?- se rió con una carcajada, no podía evitar mirarle

-Maldita sea, ¿Por eso siempre llevas máscara?- me quejé

Negó con la cabeza pero no parecía querer decirme el motivo, besó mi clavícula y subió hasta mi oreja lentamente dejando un rastro de saliva, lamió el lóbulo provocando que se me cortase la respiración exactamente igual que en el bosque y después sopló sobre la piel húmeda, un escalofrío que me erizó el vello recorrió mi columna.

-Yo también te amo…- susurró y volvió a besarme, no me esperaba que fuese a decirlo y por eso mis ojos estaban como platos pero poco a poco volví a sumergirme en sus adictivos labios.

* * *

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Traté de no dejar salir demasiado a mi Jiraya interno XD ¿Hice bien?_

_La protagonista no tiene nombre porque me conozco y sé que si lo hubiese puesto habría sido Nana, cosa que estoy intentando evitar porque todas mis OC's se llaman Nana y eso no puede ser._

_Bueno yo creo que me ha quedado algo bonito después de todo pero en fin, la decisión es vuestra. Espero vuestros Reviews ^^ Gracias por leer :)_


End file.
